denkoldekrigfandomcom_da-20200214-history
Korea krigen
Korea krigen Koreakrigen strakte sig fra 1950-53 og var en krig mellem Nord- og Sydkorea. Nordkorea blev støttet af Sovjetunionen/Kina og Sydkorea blev støttet af USA. Korea var allerede efter 2. Verdenskrig blevet delt op i besættelseszoner – en sovjetisk og en amerikansk. Ideologiske forskelle i ledelsen af de to besættelseszoner, og det mere spændte forhold mellem USA og Sovjetunionen mindskede udsigten til en fredelig genforening af de dele. Efter flere forhandlinger, blev de to zoner i 1948 omdannet til to selvstændige stater. D.27 juni 1950 fordømte FN’s sikkerhedsråd Nordkoreas invasion. Sovjetunionen var på dette tidspunkt fraværende i sikkerhedsrådet og kunne derfor ikke aflægge vetoret. USA stillede med 90 % af de allierede tropper og der var deltagelse fra 15 lande. Sydkorea bidragede selv med 45 % af den samlede styrke. Krigen kom i alt til at koste 3 millioner menneskeliv hvor den største del bestod af civile. Først den 27 juli 1953 indgik de to partnere en våbenhvile. Dog blev våbenhvilen aldrig fulgt op af en formel fredsslutning og forholdet mellem Nord- og Sydkorea forblev spændt, og er det stadigvæk i dag. ---- Krigens forløb Krigen kan inddeles i 4 faser. 1. fase (25. Juni - 14 September, 1950) : Første fase begyndte da Nordkorea angreb Sydkorea, der ikke var parate på angrebet. Det resulterede i at kun den Sydkoreanske by Pusan kubnne holde stand. Resten var under Nordkoreansk besættelse. 2. fase (15. September - 24 Oktober, 1950) : De nordkoreanske tropper tvinges til at foretage et tilbagetog, som følge af USA's landsætning af tropper i Incheon. Det betyder at næsten hele Korea kommer i FN's hænder. 3. fase (25. Oktober, 1950 - Juli, 1951) : Kina træder aktivt ind i krigen, da FN's styrker overskrider den 38. breddegrad. De kinesiske tropper får på ny FN til at trække sig tilbage. Det kulminerer med Seouls fald i Juli, 1951. FN generobrer Seoul. Efter en tids stridigheder stabiliseres fronten ved den 38. breddegrad. 4. fase (10. Juli, 1951 - 1953) : Fronten holder sig stabil i denne periode. Begge parter danner forsvarslinjer, men ingen har den politiske vilje til at tage det første skridt imod "fjenden". Fredsforhandlingerne indledes 10. Juli, 1951 - men først 2 år efter indgåes en våbenhvile. Der er dog aldrig blevet sluttet fred mellem de to parter. Der sker stadig angreb mellem de Nordkorea og Sydkorea. ---- Undersøgelsesmetoder: Kilder til Korea krigen: En anti-kapitalistisk nyhedsartikel, skrevet af Martin Hart-Landsberg: Artiklen er en anmeldelse af Hugh Deanes bog "The Korean War". Det er en førstehåndskilde, da han selv var i Sydkorea under krigen som reporter. Leksikon + Wikipedia: Ingen fast grund til krigens start Faktalink + lexopen: Begyndte med et nordkoreansk angreb på Sydkorea med et samlet ønske om et forenet land under nordkoreansk styre. Den store danske: Harry S. Truman, så Korea konflikten som en central brik i kampen mod kommunismen, og var en af grundene til at USA valgte at gå ind i krigen, selvom den tidligere amerikanske udenrigsminiser Dean Acheson havde placeret Korea uden for den zone, som USA ville yde militært støtte i. Modkraft.dk: Marxistisk venstreorienterede internet portal - giver et overblik over marxisternes syn på krigen. På hjemmesiden bliver der henvist til forskellige links og artikler, der handler om Korea krigen. Fil:Korean_war_1950-1953.gif Kategori:Test1 Kategori:Test2 Kategori:Test3 Kategori:Test4